Nightly Sin
by Sweet Monoxide
Summary: It's wrong to do this, but she wants it as much as it makes her cry. Steven x May


May entered into the empty home of Steven Stone. It was always unlocked for her when he knew that the young trainer would be stopping by. Dim lights surrounded the room, just enough for her to see where she was going. Her eyes fixated on a bright blue crystal that sat at the coffee table, a note was placed beside it.

_This is a lapis crystal - a new discovery!_

_Research is being done on what it actually does for the pokemon, but I wanted you to have one, of course._

_I will be there soon.  
_

_-Steven Stone_

**Few hours later...  
**

May laid in the middle of Stevens king sized bed, hugging her favorite pillow she tends to sleep with. Pressing her face into it she sighed lovingly to the scent of her strawberry shampoo with Stevens shampoo - she was never able to figure out the scent...maybe peaches?

She laid in the dark, finally snuggling under the blankets. She new he'd be here anytime now. He always came.

It wasn't long before the door opened quietly and a shadowy figure entered the dark room lit only by the moonlight streaming the window. The figure crept soundlessly over to her and the bed dipped as he sat down. She didn't stir as she felt her comforter being slowly pulled off of her.

"May…" his voice was soft. She felt his hand caress her cheek and involuntarily reacted, closing her eyes briefly at the gentle touch.

She felt his lips brush against hers and instantly she weakened. She hated how she always complied so willingly, so eagerly.

He ran his hand down her bare arm as he kissed her deeply. He felt her melt into his touch instantaneously, allowing him to bring her body closer to his body and his persuasive tongue to invade her warm mouth.

His experienced hands slid under her flimsy shirt to stroke her silky skin. She shuddered under the heat of his hands, her arms moving to rest against his bare shoulders on their own accord. She hated how pleased she was to realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"_Steven_…" she moaned his name up into the air as his hands moved up higher under her shirt to rest on her bare breasts. His lips detached from her own only to pull the shirt up over her head and send it flying across the room.

"Do you want me, May?" he breathed out with confidence, feeling her breathing becoming raspy and audible.

May felt his hands pull down her shorts and she bit her lip. She wished so badly that he was wrong, that she didn't want him. That she didn't love the feel of his hands and his lips heating up her skin, making her feel alive.

That she didn't want to feel him inside of her.

She didn't move as he pulled off the last articles of clothing between them. Her panties and his boxers were bunched up together and sent sailing to land on his perfectly-organized computer desk. All she could hear was the sound of her heart beating wildly in her chest and the loud crinkling of a wrapper ripping as Steven hurriedly tore open a condom.

He rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed, and she didn't fight him as his weight roughly pushed her body down further into his mattress. She dug her nails into his back as he swiftly entered her with ease. She gasped out at the feeling, even though she had felt it many times before.

She squeezed her eyes shut and wished she didn't like feeling a older man pounding into her relentlessly.

"You like that?" Steven asked knowingly as he began thrusting harder.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She did. She did like it. A lot.

He let out an animalistic grunt as he moved faster, his body now slick with sweat. He pulled her head up to him and swallowed up her gasps and moans with a passionate kiss. Her nails dug deeper into the flesh of his back and she kissed him back with just as much force.

He released her lips to hear her cry out his name in ecstasy as her hips bucked against him. He felt himself let go then, and the two of them collapsed against each other not long after, panting and straining for much-needed oxygen.

May felt her body tingle all over as she tried to calm down from her powerful release. He always did that to her. Every cell felt alive and dancing frantically. She finally opened her glazed eyes as Steven buried his face into the crook of her neck, taking in the mixed fruity scent of her shiny long hair and warm supple skin.

Although May unwillingly enjoyed the… _other_ part… she appreciated this special time between the two of them the most. The few minutes where she and Steven would cuddle in the aftermath of their sin. She never felt so safe and adored than she did during this time. They would lie there in silence as their bodies tried to calm down, and he would press feather-light, gentle kisses all over her tingling skin.

They would remain that way until he silently released her from their embrace and fluidly moved out of her arms. She would watch him clean up and look around through his drawers for a new, fresh clean pair of clothes to wear, throwing the old into his closet. Then he began to delicately fold Mays and leaving on top of the dresser.

It was as if this moment had never happened.

Steven would come back to her just before he left the room to kiss May so softly on the lips that she would want to weep. And then she would watch him creep out of the room just as quietly as he had come in. She knew he had to go back to work. Leaving her alone to sleep in the room expecting that she'd be gone by morning.

And as she heard the outside door shut, she would cry herself to sleep; with the new stone he gave her stayed under her pillow that night.

But, as cold and self-afflicted as it left her; she still anticipated the next night. Because Steven would be back. As well as she.

He always came back for more. She let him. And she let herself.

No matter how much she didn't want to admit it to herself, she would always let him.


End file.
